Knockout
Sure, other Decepticons may scoff at his decision to go with a land-based alternate mode, but Knock Out couldn't care less. He knows the value of looking good and isn't afraid to let others know it. It's not simply his own lines he's interested in; he has an appreciation for well-built mechanical bodyforms of all sizes and functions... and a nasty penchant for tearing them apart after he's done admiring them. Slick, sly and snobbish, he's the Decepticons' medic, though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. However, his medical skill has kept him in high demand; he's even performed vital and experimental surgeries on Megatron. While not entirely a coward - he's taken on Optimus Prime by himself at least once! - Knock Out also knows a good thing or two about self-preservation. When the going gets tough, Knock Out gets going - the opposite direction. He has no qualms with abandoning ship if only to save his hide, even if it means betraying a comatose leader or deserting altogether. He doesn't get the most respect on the Nemesis, either. Show him some kindness, and hey, maybe he'll stick by your side. Both in the operation room and on the battlefield, Knock Out typically works with his brutish partner Breakdown. Knock Out is the speedster of the duo, swiftly striking his victim's vulnerables with his Energon prod in debilitating sneak attacks while Breakdown goes the "massive smackdown" route with his raw power. I'm not only an automobile; I'm an automobile enthusiast.Knock Out explains to Starscream why he took his alternate mode, "Speed Metal" Fiction Prime cartoon :Voice actor: Daran Norris (English), Ernie Hudson (BotCon 2011), Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), more»Diego Sabre (Italian), Stephan Rabow (German), Milton Wolch (Latin American Spanish) «less Starscream called Knock Out and Breakdown to the Nemesis to help fix Megatron. As they were on an energon trail at the time, only Knock Out initially turned up at the ship, and he was shocked at Megatron's condition. When Breakdown did join them, it was with news that he'd discovered an Energon Harvester was on Earth. As the Autobots had already surrounded the museum the device was in, Knock Out and Breakdown organised a diversion at the front of the building. During the fight, Knock Out attacked Optimus Prime with his prod, but was flattened by Bulkhead after the Autobot was punched by Breakdown. The two Decepticons sped off into the city after they saw that Soundwave had captured the Harvester. Knock Out subsequently accompanied Starscream and Breakdown to an energon seam in Greece. He and Breakdown got the opportunity to fight Bulkhead again, but came off decidedly second-best, and they both fled after the Harvester was destroyed and the other Autobots turned up. Deus ex Machina Knock Out took to engaging in street racing with the humans. On one occasion, a hapless human who scratched his paint job was run off the road by the Decepticon. Despite Starscream's disapproval of his participation in such events, Knock Out continued to cruise around, looking for action, and was eventually drawn to a street race near Jasper. After the race started, he realized that one of the other cars taking part was Bumblebee and attacked the Autobot. He ended up grabbing what he assumed was Bumblebee's human pal, but was actually an unrelated human named Vince. Making off, he contacted Breakdown and they attempted to spring an ambush on the three Autobots who came to rescue the boy, but after Arcee jumped on him, he decided to withdraw to avoid any more damage to his finish. Unfortunately he was caught by Optimus Prime, who ripped his door off while rescuing Vince. Faced with four Autobots, Knock Out fled back to the Nemesis only to face a very angry Starscream, who put a few more scratches in his finish. Speed Metal Starscream offered him a position as second-in-command if he helped convince Soundwave that they needed to humanely terminate Megatron. Knock Out tried his best, pointing out that the brain activity Megatron was displaying just meant their leader was in a dream state from which he might never wake up. Soundwave remained unconvinced, and after an Autobot incursion severed Megatron's life support, Knock Out was forced to reconnect it. The medic later reported to Starscream that, though Megatron's body lived on, his brain activity had ceased. Sick Mind He found Starscream in the middle of making a speech to Megatron's body and reminded Starscream of his rank. During the enacting of Starscream's new plan, Knock Out stood atop the ship's back, watching as a Vehicon activated a heat ray to melt a glacier. He ordered Breakdown to take care of Bulkhead and Arcee when the two Autobots turned up, but failed to notice Optimus approaching the ship from behind. The Autobot subsequently caused the heat ray to explode. Out of His Head With his tenure as second-in-command over, Knock Out went back to his original post as medic. Following Starscream's... "treatment" at the hands of Megatron, Knock Out administered whatever passed for Decepticon medical care. He was surprised to see the patient up and about, thought Starscream claimed to be fine. Some time later, Starscream was back in the infirmary minus an arm, which he claimed had just fallen off. Knock Out tried to interest him in a new, upgraded limb, even going so far as to fetch one from storage, but Starscream announced he was going to get his old one back. He subsequently turned up back at the infirmary with even worse damage, but despite Knock Out's inquiries into what had happened, Starscream refused to talk about it. Shadowzone Knock Out and Breakdown led a squadron of Vehicons to recover a Cybertronian data cylinder that had been uncovered on Earth, ending up in a pitched battle against the Autobots. The cylinder somehow incapacitated Bulkhead, the closest defender, allowing Knock Out to scoop up the prize then GroundBridge back to the Nemesis. Unfortunately for the pair, the "incapacitation" was the data within the cylinder being expelled, leaving them with an empty prize and an unhappy Megatron. They quickly deduced that the information was within the Autobot's brain. Knock Out and Breakdown tracked Bulkhead to a monster truck arena, where Miko had taken him in the hopes of triggering increasingly lost memories from the Autobot. Bulkhead and the human fled, but Knock Out easily found them with an energy reader to pinpoint the Autobot. Amusement turned to horror when Bulkhead painted a Cybertronian mathematical symbol on Knockout, ruining his paint job. Bulkhead was quickly downed, and Knock Out prepared his buzzsaw to remove his head. Miko tried to take a swing at Knock Out and missed... instead slamming into Bulkhead bodily, which triggered the data's self-defense routines again, and the data beamed from Bulkhead's eyes, rocketing into space. The two Decepticons fled empty-handed once the other Autobots arrived. T.M.I. During their missions carrying energon around, Knock Out and Breakdown were under orders to lead the Autobots on a chase to burn through the Autobots' energon supplies. On one such mission, their Vehicon escort was attacked and wiped out by Ratchet, whom Knock Out assumed was a ringer. Knock Out's inability to locate new energon deposits at a fast enough rate annoyed Megatron, who berated him. They were interrupted by Ratchet, who seemed to be amped up on something. After Megatron defeated Ratchet, he was left to Knock Out to extract a sample. The Decepticon medic did so, and prepared to finish off the Autobot, but was distracted at a vital moment, and during the ensuing fight, the sample was destroyed. Knock Out was able to later find a single drop of the substance that had given Ratchet a power boost. Stronger, Faster Knock Out continued humoring his leader's whims. He reported that the new space bridge was almost ready, they just needed an ample power source. Once the power source was secured, they headed for the construction site, but Megatron abruptly left after ordering them to complete the space bridge, leading Knock Out to wonder if their leader was losing it. One Shall Fall He was nonetheless surprised when Airachnid decided Megatron wasn't coming back. He and Breakdown watched as Soundwave raised an objection and relieved Airachnid of command, and thus were there to welcome Megatron back when their leader indeed returned, though they were all surprised to see he'd brought Optimus Prime back with him. One Shall Rise, Part 3 Knock Out affixed a new Decepticon insignia to the amnesiac Optimus, who believed himself to be Orion Pax. Knock Out and Breakdown went to a military base and managed to steal a power source for the space bridge, despite the Autobots turning up, though they did inadvertently let Arcee onto the Nemesis. Orion Pax, Part 1 Sent with Breakdown to investigate a hidden Cybertronian treasure, Knock Out emerged from a cave with the new device only to find Bumblebee and Bulkhead waiting. He sped away, amused by Bumblebee's attempts to follow him without transforming, and managed to elude his pursuer. Operation Bumblebee, Part 1 After his success in retrieving the relic, Knock Out inquired to what it did, and Megatron demonstrated the shield generator's abilities, causing Knock Out to leak a little. He was sent with Breakdown to secure the next artifact, and used the generator to hold Optimus and Arcee at bay. This worked until Breakdown landed on him. After Megatron secured the Forge of Solus Prime, Knock Out retreated through the GroundBridge and later watched Megatron unsuccessfully test it. Operation Bumblebee, Part 2 Following the crash of the Nemesis, Knock Out reported on the ship's status, and protested against Megatron's plan to bring it back online with Dark Energon. His fears quickly came true as the Nemesis gained a will of its own. Knock Out discovered it was decoding the data from the Iacon database, and suggested allowing it to continue before the ship put him in stasis lock. When Fowler and the kids arrived onboard to download the Iacon database, they used his body as a ladder to reach the console. After the ship's Dark Energon was purged, he came back online, discovering Jack on the console. Ratchet thumped him from behind before he could act, escaping with Jack and the Iacon relic locations. Megatron was furious at Knock Out's failure. Flying Mind As part of the plan to send several teams to retrieve the artifacts simultaneously, Knock Out was assigned to find the Manhattan relic with some miners and an Insecticon to back him up. After digging it up in the subway system, Knock Out's team was attacked by Arcee and Bumblebee, and with the Insecticon managed to bring them down. He intended to try out their new find on them, but was interrupted by a sweeper train hitting him. He attempted to escape with the relic, being chased down by Bumblebee and forced to fight. However Bumblebee unintentionally used the Phase shifter to avoid the incoming sweeper train, while Knock Out was scraped along the tunnel wall. Horrified that his paint was heavily ruined, and with the relic in Autobot hands, Knock Out retreated. Tunnel Vision After returning empty-handed. Knock Out was tasked with examining Laserbeak and found the grenade the Autobots had implanted in the drone. After diving for cover, Knock Out was forced to dispose of the grenade and Megatron ordered him to fix Soundwave's visor. Triage When Hardshell claimed that he'd offlined Bulkhead, Knock Out argued with him about the effectiveness of Insecticons. Knock Out had finally got a chance to buff his paintwork, lamenting on the difficulty of the task without Breakdown's help, when a fight broke out between the Insecticons and Vehicons, and he was damaged in the crossfire. He took his concerns to Megatron, demanding that the Insecticons be restrained in some way, though Hardshell objected to that idea. Hurt Knock Out was surprised when Breakdown's signal abruptly reappeared, and even moreso when it turned out to be Breakdown with some additions. Cylas insisted on meeting with Megatron, though Knock Out was more keen to take him apart in retaliation for Breakdown's demise. He later got the chance when Cylas made the mistake of failing Megatron. The Human Factor Knock Out was on the Nemesis bridge when Optimus attacked the warship with the Star Saber. Legacy After Megatron retrieved the arm of a Prime from Cybertron, Knock Out grafted it onto his leader and later watched as Megatron forged the Dark Star Saber from a chunk of Dark Energon. Alpha/Omega Knock Out insisted on proving his worth and took the Resonance Blaster with him to retrieve one of the Omega Keys. Despite facing Arcee and Bumblebee, he succeeded and returned to the Nemesis with his prize. He was disappointed when he was stick analyzing the relic rather than going after the next key. Hard Knocks Once they had Smokescreen captured, Knock Out claimed the phase shifter and used it to extract the final relic from inside the Autobot. After helping Megatron use a cortical psychic patch to learn the purpose of the Omega Keys, his leader ordered Knock Out to use the patch on Smokescreen himself to learn the location of the Autobot base. Unfortunately Smokescreen grabbed the shifter while it was still attached to his wrist and trapped him halfway through a bulkhead—a predicament that Megatron later didn't care to extract Knock Out from. Inside Job Megatron changed his mind when he needed Knock Out to perform a cortical psychic patch. As Megatron rummaged through Starscream's memories, Knock Out realized they were incriminating him as well as Starscream. He almost terminated the link, trapping Megatron in Starscream's head, but was stopped by Dreadwing. Megatron later reminded him that the Decepticons must act as one unit. Patch After restoring Starscream's T-Cog, Knock Out had to leave the room in a hurry to avoid Dreadwing's rage. He returned to trying to discover how the Omega Keys worked, and succeeded with Starscream's help. He later helped Starscream kidnap the Autobots' human friends and transport them to Cybertron for use as hostages. Regeneration Knock Out handed over Miko in exchange for an Omega Key and took part in the activation of the Omega Lock. After the Lock's destruction at Optimus's hand, Knock Out tried to lift the mood with a quip, only to be knocked about by Starscream and told to tend to Megatron. Darkest Hour Megatron sent Knock Out back to Cybertron with a team to search for relics near the Omega Lock. They turned up the Apex Armor and also Shockwave, who had tracked the recently energy surge. Knock Out took him back to Earth. Darkmount, NV Knock Out seemed greatly amused by the picture of a dancing monkey Starscream found, and was present when Shockwave brought a cloned Predacon through the space bridge. Scattered Starscream later explained to Knock Out why he thought the medic had the safer of their jobs. Prey Sent to find a Predacon fossil at a museum, Knock Out discovered that Fowler and June Darby had gotten there first. Though he grabbed the two humans and the fossil, he was unable to contact the ship for a bridge back, so had to resort to driving around. When the two humans escaped into a rail yard, he played hide and seek with them, only for June to hide the fossil on a departing train. Grabbing the pair, he set off in pursuit, and as Arcee and Wheeljack joined the pursuit, he finally managed to raise the Nemesis. Four Insecticons were dispatched to help, enabling Knock Out to ditch the two humans and grab the fossil. He returned triumphantly to the Nemesis to present the bone to Megatron. Plus One Knock Out's experiments with Synthetic Energon, using Cylas as a test subject, were having limited success until Starscream suggested mixing in a few drops of Dark Energon. The new mix transformed Cylas into an energon-sucking zombie and created a plague which resulted in Knock Out and Starscream being chased through the ship. Confronted by Megatron, they were forced to admit what they had done, and were sent to locate and destroy Cylas. They eventually located him, but he had already been dispatched by the freed Airachnid. After the affair had been resolved, Megatron ordered Knock Out to turn all his experiments over to Shockwave. Thirst Knock Out delivered the first of the Synthetic Energon to Shockwave's off-site laboratory, only to be shocked along with the other Decepticons when Predaking revealed his robot mode. The Decepticons quickly realized that the Predacons wouldn't remain loyal for long, and embarked on a plan to destroy the maturing Predacon clones while blaming it on the Autobots. Evolution Following Ratchet's capture, Knock Out found himself reduced to running errands and fetching equipment. While doing so, he made the critical mistake of letting it slip in front of Ratchet that the Decepticons felt threatened by Predaking's evolution and deliberately let the Autobots destroy the Predacon clones for them. The Autobot managed to dupe him, escaping under his watch. Things went from bad to worse when Predaking went on a rampage after learning of the Decepticons' treachery. Knock Out made the tactical decision to go get the Dark Star Saber for Megatron, but returned to find Predaking had already been dealt with. Of course, just then the Autobots attacked the ship. Synthesis While everyone fought the Autobots, Knock Out began packing for a quick escape. Unfortunately the fighting prevented him from getting off the ship, and when the Autobots took control and used the ship to restore Cybertron, he nonchalantly attempted to join them on the bridge, claiming he was "joining the winning team." Miko punched him out for his trouble. Deadlock Knock Out instead ended up locked up in a cell with the Vehicons. He attempted to negotiate for release by telling Bumblebee that the Autobots could find a map to Shockwave's labs in Darkmount. He was still in his cell when Starscream arrived to spring everyone and try to take back the ship. During the revolt, he reclaimed the phase shifter from Smokescreen, however once they reached the bridge, he turned on Starscream, using the phase shifter to grab the immobilizer and knock out his former comrade with it. Unfortunately this meant he was part of the last line of defense against Unicron reaching the Well of All Sparks, and he began to think Starscream's plan to flee might have been the right idea. Luckily fleeing turned out to be unnecessary, as Optimus arrived back in time to defeat Unicron, and Knock Out was present as Optimus sacrificed himself to restore the AllSpark to Cybertron. Predacons Rising Toy bios Knock Out is the Decepticon's weapon designer, who has spent so long in the murky, underground weapons dealing world that he prefers to literally be underground. Energon Driller with Knock Out You'll note we didn't say "top weapon designer". That's because everyone knows that his weapons are dangerous, often malfunction, and his installation methods will mess you up; however, Knock Out's such an awesome salesman that the Decepticons use them anyway! Deluxe Knock Out If a weapon does work properly, Knock Out keeps it for himself. Cyberverse Knock Out The exception was Dark Energon: it may have been dangerous and untested, but the power was too great for Knock Out to pass up! Now he's supercharged and out to tear into the Autobots! Dark Energon Knock Out Knock Out also planted the Dark Energon-infected Arms Micron Zori at an excavation site as a trap for any inquisitive Autobots, which resulted in Bumblebee being turned into a rampaging, rage-fueled monster! Arms Micron Terrorcon Bumblebee's packaging bio Titan Magazines Prime comics Knock Out developed a neuron refractor and took it to Zhejiang Province, China, where he laid a trap in a scrap-metal facility. When Optimus Prime investigated energon readings there, Knock Out zapped his mind into the body of a human worker, and instructed the Vehicons he'd brought to feed Optimus's old body into a crusher. Unfortunately Optimus and Lin-Che managed to reverse the effects of the refractor, and Optimus gave Knock Out a punch on the jaw that send him running. The Mind Trap! Aiming to secure Optimus Prime's head, Knock Out and Breakdown attacked a TV studio and took the crew and audience of Down and Out prisoner. Once they had lured Optimus and Bulkhead there, the two Decepticons forced them to run the game show course, which had of course been modified to be deadly. When Optimus actually succeeded in rescuing the hostages, Knock Out revealed that he'd rigged the place to blow, but unfortunately for him, Arcee had secretly tagged along and blew the floor out from under him. It's a Knock-Out role in the series he is still the same . Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Decepticon Category:Vraks minions Category:Pre series villains Category:Sauron empire